A Roman Heartbreak
by SeeBookReadBook
Summary: The life Jason has built himself falls apart after his girlfriend cheats on him. His Roman friends are pulled out of their comfort zones when they come to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Thalia's POV

"Hurry up, Thalia!" my brother, Jason, laughed as he jumped from tree to tree. We were children of Zeus (well, Jason was a son of Jupiter, the Roman counterpart of Zeus, but he preferred to call himself a Greek) and had powers over lightning and air. We had mastered most of our powers but I still couldn't fly and since it was sort of embarrassing to have my little eighteen year old brother teach me my own powers we were practising in the Camp Half-Blood woods, where no-one could see us.

"Just let the air envelope you and lift you off the ground," Jason encouraged as he floated off the branch he was standing.

I took a deep breath and tried to do as Jason said. I gasped as I felt myself being lifted from the branches. Jason was delighted.

"Well done, Thalia!" he congratulated. "Now let's try-"he cut off abruptly.

"Jason?" I asked. I was worried but I didn't let it show. "What's wrong?" I noticed we had gone through the entire forest all the way to the beach. Jason was staring at something near the water. I followed his gaze and gasped. Sitting there was Jason's best friend, Leo and Jason's girlfriend, Piper.

They were making-out.

I looked at Jason in panic. He looked like he was dying. His eyes were wide and glassy and his mouth was open. He seemed to be having trouble breathing.

Leo and Piper broke apart and stared at each other lovingly.

Jason let out a strangled scream. Then, suddenly, his face was wiped off all emotion. He tilted his chin up.

"Romans don't show their feelings," he murmured as he jumped down from his branch and marched towards Leo and Piper. I was shocked. He hardly ever showed his Roman side. Jason continued marching until he was a few feet from the couple.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. His voice was strong and didn't betray any of the hurt I had seen before.

Piper's jaw dropped when she heard Jason. She whirled around and stared at him. She was horrified but then she looked determined, which made me scared for my brother.

"Me and Leo were not kissing" Piper charmspoke. For a moment Jason looked confused but then his expression hardened.

"You've charmspoke me so many times I've built up an immunity to it," He said. Piper looked shocked.

"Now," Jason began. "You are going to tell me, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Then I heard someone coming toward me. I jumped down in front of the person and scared the life out of Percy Jackson. He fell backwards with a yell.

"Hades Thalia," he muttered. "Don't do that to me." Then he saw behind me. Leo was on the ground and Jason and Piper were screaming at each other. He frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked. I swallowed.

"Piper cheated on Jason with Leo" I blurted. Percy's eyes widened and stared at me. Then he moved past me and walked up to Jason.

"C'mon, Jason" Percy said softly. "They don't deserve to talk to you anymore." Jason looked at Percy and nodded. He walked back to me with Percy by his side.

"C'mon guys. We have better things to do," Percy said to me and Jason. He threw his arms around my shoulders and Jason's. I looked over at Jason and saw tears rolling down his face. His Roman façade had broken. My heart broke for him. I may be a hunter but I still care about my brother.

"It's going to be okay," I said soothingly. My sympathy seemed to insult him.

"I know," he whispered. He wiped at his tears, lifted up his chin and said confidently, "Romans can get through anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason P.O.V.

As Percy and Thalia led me back to the camp I felt numb. I couldn't _believe_ Piper would do this to me. After I gave up my entire Roman life for her. I could have been praetor of the Camp Jupiter, but instead I came to Camp Half-Blood to be with her and make her happy. Everything I did, I did for her.

I could feel anger bubbling up inside of me. How _dare_ she cheat on me. With my best friend! Ex-best friend.

Suddenly, we arrived at Cabin 1, my cabin. I dimly heard Percy murmur something to Thalia about getting back to Annabeth, before he left. Thalia turned to me.

"You going to be okay?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm Roman," I said bitterly. I was such a hypocrite. Ever since the Giant War two years ago I've been living my life as a Greek. But now that something bad has happened and compromised my Greek lifestyle, I was falling back on the fact that I was really a Roman.

"Okay lil brother, if you're sure." Thalia said doubtfully. I smiled when she said 'lil brother'. I was eighteen, but she was an immortal huntress and was forever fifteen. Since she was born first, she insisted on calling me the younger sibling. If she was her actual age she'd probably be in her mid-twenties or -thirties.

I watched Thalia walk away and then entered my cabin. The cabin had no furniture except a few beds in front of a giant statue of Zeus that seemed to say _worship me or die_. Alcoves in the walls held braziers with fires flickering in them. I walked around the statue to the alcove directly behind it. Thalia had taken the brazier out of this alcove and put blankets in it to make a bed. She preferred sleeping here because the statue was turned away. I preferred sleeping here because it made me feel close to her. Since she was a huntress, she was always out hunting with Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and I never get to see her.

Attached to the edges of the alcove were photos. Most of them were mine but one was Thalia's. Thalia was in the picture with her two best friends, Luke and Annabeth. Luke hosted Kronos but proved himself a hero when he sacrificed his life to kill Kronos. Annabeth was nineteen, but she had been seven when the photo had been taken. She was the only one in the photo who hadn't died or become immortal. She was married to Percy and was currently one month pregnant with his child. They got married last year. I was Percy's best man.

I laughed thinking about how Percy was panicking about being a dad. He'd be a great dad. I could already picture him teaching his children sword fighting. I turned to look at the other pictures when one in particular caught my eye.

It was a selfie of me and Reyna, taken in New Rome. The sides of our faces were pressed together to get them both in the photo. I smiled as I looked at it. It was taken a few days before I disappeared for eight months before the Giant War. We had taken a day off from being praetors and had spent the day in New Rome. It was difficult for me to convince Reyna to take a break but eventually she agreed. It was the only picture I had taken in Camp Jupiter. The rest were pictures of me in Camp Half-Blood with Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Nico or Thalia. I grabbed any picture with Piper or Leo in it and ripped it to pieces.

I turned back to the picture of me and Reyna. I sighed as I stared at it. I missed her.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy P.O.V.

After I assured Thalia that Jason was fine, I went to the Big House to see Annabeth.

I ran up the steps to the Big House and saw Chiron and Mr. D playing chess.

"Chiron, where's Annabeth?" I asked Chiron. He was concentrating so hard on his game that he didn't notice me.

"Chiron!" I yelled to get his attention.

"Yes, my boy?" Chiron asked distractedly.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked again, starting to get annoyed.

"Inside," Chiron murmured, staring intently at his game.

I went inside the Big House and saw Annabeth sitting at the big table where we held Head Councillor meetings. She was wearing a loose top to cover the bump on her stomach and her hair was tied in a top-knot on the top of her head. She was reading an architecture book that seemed to be annoying her. She kept mumbling how the book was full of misprints. I didn't want to disturb her but I needed her help.

"Annabeth?" I interrupted her reading. She looked up suddenly. She mustn't have heard me come in.

"Percy," she smiled but then saw my expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked frowning. I was usually a very happy person. I considered how to tell her what happened. I decided to say it quickly, in one sentence, like ripping off a band-aid. I took a deep breath.

"Piper cheated on Jason," I said quickly. In fact, if I said it any faster my words would have slurred together. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered horrified. I nodded.

"With Leo," I said. Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"With _Leo_," she sounded angry and disgusted. I nodded.

"Did you see it happen?" she asked. I knew this part of her, the part that needed to know everything about a situation. She got it from her mother, Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle-strategy. Athena hated me because I was a son of Poseidon, God of the sea and they were rivals. I shook my head.

"I saw Jason and Piper screaming at each other, and Leo on the ground next to them. Thalia told me about Piper cheating on Jason," I answered. Annabeth thought for a minute. While she was thinking she spun her wedding ring around her finger.

"How did Jason react after seeing Piper with Leo?" she asked. Then she looked up. "I presume he learned about them because he saw them and not because someone told him."

"Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure he saw them and wasn't told," I said, and then thought about Annabeth's question.

"I wasn't there when Jason first saw them, but when I got there he wasn't acting like himself. He seemed closed off and kept saying things like 'Romans can get through anything'" I finally answered. She nodded slowly, thinking again. I watched her spinning wedding ring and looked at its replica on my finger.

"I've got an idea," Annabeth said suddenly. I frowned.

"It's not to get Jason to take Piper back, is it?" I asked, my nose scrunching up. Annabeth rolled up.

"No! Of course not, Jason would never take Piper back," Annabeth said angrily, as if I'd insulted her intelligence by suggesting she'd come up with such a hopelessly bad plan.

"Sorry!" I cried. Then I smiled. "Just so you know, that would have been a terrible idea."

"Exactly. And when do I come up with bad ideas?" Annabeth said, but she was smiling, only teasing. I laughed.

"Never. You're plans are always worthy of Athena," I praised, kissing her on the cheek. We sat in a comfortable silence until I realized something.

"Wait," I said. "What was your idea?"

"Oh yeah! You said Jason was acting like a Roman, didn't you? So maybe it would make him feel better if we invited some of his Roman friends to Camp Half-Blood." She said. My eyes widened.

"You're a genius," I whispered.

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Percy P.O.V.

I smiled widely at Annabeth.

"Annabeth! You're a genius!" I cried standing up. Annabeth laughed at my enthusiasm. Her arms were wrapped around her slightly swollen belly.

"Relax, Percy," she laughed.

"I've got to go ask Chiron if the Romans can stay here for a while," I cried, running out the door.

I skidded to a halt on the porch. Chiron and Mr. D were still playing their game of chess. I looked at the board and saw there were mostly white pieces and only three black pieces.

"Checkmate," Chiron said proudly, moving one of the white pieces.

"Damn you to Tartarus!" Mr. D roared, banging his fist on the table upsetting his glass of diet coke. Then Mr. D noticed me and his face twisted.

"Perry Johnson, weren't you just here?" Mr. D demanded. I tried not to glare at him.

"I have to ask Chiron something, not you." I said trying not to sound angry and failing. Mr. D narrowed his eyes. His eyes flickered with purple fire.

"What is it Percy?" Chiron asked, attempting to break the tension. My eyes shot to him.

"Eh, something bad happened to Jason, but Annabeth gave me an idea that might help," I tried to be vague to protect Jason's privacy.

"What was her idea, my boy," Chiron asked kindly.

"Can I invite some of Jason's Roman friends to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. Chiron seemed surprised but seemed to realize I wanted to keep the reason a secret. He nodded slowly.

"I don't see why not," he said thoughtfully. Then looked up at me. "But I would wait if I were you. There's a senate meeting in ten minutes."

"Thanks Chiron," I said smiling. "But this is too important to wait."

oooO Line Break Oooo

Reyna P.O.V.

I was getting ready for a senate meeting in ten minutes when rainbow-coloured mist appeared in front of me. I jumped but didn't scream. I was the Roman praetor of the twelfth legion fulminate, and Romans don't scream. Inside the mist was an image of Perseus Jackson.

"Hey Reyna," Percy said smiling. "Sorry, I scared you." My face morphed into a poker face.

"You did not scare me," I said haughtily.

"Whatever," Percy said smirking at me, but then he frowned.

"That's not why I iris-messaged you," he said, oddly serious. I raised my eyebrows.

"Then what do you want?" I asked. Percy seemed a little nervous about telling me.

"Something really bad happened to Jason," Percy said carefully. This grabbed my attention.

"What happened?!" I asked panicking, but trying not to show it. "Is he hurt?"

"Not physically," he mumbled. He told me all about how Piper cheated on Jason with Leo, and how Jason wouldn't shut up about being Roman. My vision went red. That_ b*tch_. How could she hurt Jason like that?

"Thanks for telling me," I said stiffly. "But if you'll excuse me I have a senate meeting." I lifted my hand to swipe through the mist and cut the connection.

"Wait!" Percy cried, holding his hands up.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Jason needs all the support, whether he'll admit it or not, and I thought you and a few of his friends could come to Camp Half-Blood," Percy said.

"I'd love to go," I said softly, smiling at the thought of seeing Jason. Then I remembered who I was, and moulded my face back into a poker face. "And my friends would love it as well." Percy nodded.

"Good," he said. "Come as soon as you can." Then his hand slashed through the mist and he was gone. I shook my head slowly. It was as if he expected my answer. My eyes widened as I remembered something very important.

"The Senate Meeting!" I cried. I was already wearing my white toga so I quickly ran through the door of my praetor's house while tying my purple praetor's cloak and pinned my golden eagle badge to my chest.

I prepared myself to argue with Octavian for the Gods know how long.

**Please review. Constructive criticism welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Frank P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked through New Rome towards the senate house. Sadly, I am the praetor of the twelfth legion fulminate, co-praetor to Reyna. It used to be Jason, but he moved to Camp Half-Blood with his Greek girlfriend, Piper. I had hoped after the Giant War that Jason would take his job back but he was too devoted to Piper. I hoped they were happy together.

I reached the senate house and took my seat in my praetor's throne next to Reyna. The senate meeting was really boring so I zoned out until I heard Reyna mention a trip to Camp Half-Blood.

"Wait," I stopped her. She pursed her lips. I had annoyed her, I could tell from the frown lines on her forehead and the way her eyes stiffened at the edges.

"Yes," she said tightly. "Do you have a question?" I swallowed. Reyna didn't like being interrupted and she could be very scary when she was angry. And I mean _very, very_ scary.

"Well," I said trying to sound like I wasn't about to wet myself. "I was wondering who was going to Camp Half-Blood." Reyna's mouth curled.

"As I was just explaining," Reyna said icily, glaring at me. My face heated up at being caught not paying attention. Then Reyna continued. "I have made a list of those going on the trip." She held up a scroll and began to read names off of it. (I made up some of the surnames)

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona

Frank Zhang, son of Mars

Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto

Dakota Silver, son of Bacchus

Gwendolyn Star, daughter of Apollo

Then Reyna put away her scroll and looked up at us.

"We leave in the morning. Those I have mentioned must go and pack, and pack lightly. We will be travelling all the way across the country. I will find those mentioned who are not here and notify them of the current situation. Is that clear?" She looked around the room. There was a chorus of "yes".

"Good. This meeting is dismissed." She ordered. Everyone began to trickle out of the senate house after Reyna dismissed us.

The meeting had gone very smoothly. That was mostly because Octavian was sick and hadn't been able to attend. I looked ahead to see if he was near but instead I saw Reyna briskly walking to her praetor's house.

"Reyna!" I cried. "Wait up!" She waited as I ran to catch up with her.

"What is it, Zhang? It's getting late and I have to pack." Reyna said tiredly.

"I never got to ask in the senate meeting. Why are we going to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. Reyna didn't look at me. She kept her eyes forward as she walked, her cloak billowing behind her.

"Visiting Jason," she answered. I was a little confused. What sort of reason was that to go across the country for? We could just iris-message him.

"Visiting Jason?" I asked. "Why are we visiting Jason?" Reyna shrugged.

"Why shouldn't we?" she countered. Now I was thoroughly confused. Reyna always had answers full of logic and common-sense and she always did things for a reason. Now she was telling us to pack our bags for a trip across the country and she wouldn't even give me a proper reason.

Then I noticed how her eyes were shining with an inner light and how she seemed happier than usual. She was excited about seeing Jason. She probably didn't think she needed a better reason than 'visiting Jason'. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, you're right," I said. She smiled.

"If you'll excuse me, Zhang," she said. "I have some packing to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Reyna P.O.V.

I tied my bags to Scipio, my horse. Next to me were Hazel and Frank, who were riding together, tying their bags to Hazel's horse Arion. On my other side were Dakota and Gwen, who were also riding together, tying their bags to Dakota's horse Buddy.

We were riding our horses all the way from Camp Jupiter in California to Camp Half-Blood in New York on the other side of the country. I had suggested an airplane but Gwen insisted that we take our horses because it would be more 'fun'. I had argued that it would take too long but Gwen reminded me that Jupiter, God of the sky wouldn't let us in the air with Hazel since she was a daughter of Pluto, God of the Underworld. I was still worried about how long it would take but Hazel said she had an idea.

"Everybody." Hazel addressed the four of us a little nervously. She was so shy. She held up two vials of a clear liquid tinted baby blue.

"These," Hazel continued. "Are vials of speed potion that Hecate helped me make. I'm going to feed them to Scipio and Buddy so they'll be as fast as Arion. It'll make our journey much quicker. I nodded. That was a really good idea.

"Give me a vial and I'll feed the contents to Scipio," I commanded. Hazel handed me one of the vials and handed the other to Dakota. He fed the liquid the liquid to Buddy and stepped back as Buddy tossed his head and stamped his hooves like he wanted to get moving.

After I fed Scipio I could feel him buzzing with energy beneath my hand as I stroked his neck. Scipio didn't jump or move around like Buddy but I could tell he was anxious to move.

"Ok," I called while mounting Scipio. "Let's get moving while it's still light out. Although I have no doubt it will be dark when we get to Camp Half-Blood." Everyone nodded and mounted Buddy and Arion.

"_Deinceps_!" I cried, as did Dakota and Hazel. Scipio galloped forward and I gasped at how fast we were moving. The wind whistled in my ears and my face felt like it was peeling off. My eyes were watering from the wind. Everything was going by in a blur and the only things make out were smears of brown and green that I was guessing were the trees of the forest we were in.

Suddenly I saw a black blur mixing with the brown and green. I wanted to stop. We might have been going too fast but I decided we had to try.

"Stop," I yelled. The horses stopped with their legs kicking the air and their neighs echoing through the clearing we had stopped in. I was surprised as I gazed at what was sitting in the middle of the clearing.

Five hellhounds were sleeping. One of the hellhounds grunted in his sleep. Its eyes opened and it caught sight of us. Five tasty demigods.

The hellhound snarled, waking all the other hellhounds. I carefully unsheathed my imperial gold knife and slid silently from Scipio's back. I lifted my knife and prepared myself to fight.

"Take one hellhound each and we'll soon send them all back to Tartarus," I ordered. The hellhounds attacked and I leaped towards the biggest hellhound. They all had midnight black hair and ruby red eyes. The hellhound's claws swiped out but I ducked under its paw. I stabbed it in the side and it howled in pain. It snarled and attempted to bite me but I dodged again. I drove my knife into the beast's neck. Its claw slashed out again and I tried to move but this time I wasn't quick enough. It dragged its claws across my cheek until I stumbled backwards away from it. I reached up and felt my cut. When I pulled my hand away it was bloody. The pain was dizzying but I threw my knife at the hellhound and it struck him in the forehead. It gave a great howl and exploded into gold dust that scattered on the wind. My knife clattered to the ground and I stumbled forward to pick it up.

I turned to see how everyone was doing and was horrified by what I saw.

Frank was propped against a tree unconscious, Gwen was feeding ambrosia to Dakota who had three nasty gashes on his shoulders and Hazel was still fighting a hellhound.

Although I was still dizzy from my fight I tried to help her, but before I could get to her she slashed her_ gladius_ across its throat and it exploded into dust.

Hazel turned to me and gasped.

"Wait there," she said to me. Then she ran to Arion and took something out of her bag. She ran back to me and handed the thing to me.

"Eat it," she said. "It's ambrosia."

oooO Line Break Oooo

Soon we were back on our horses. Mine and Dakota's cuts had disappeared because of Hazel's ambrosia. Frank was conscious again because Hazel had poured almost a whole bottle of nectar down his throat. He was still dazed though.

We had been riding all night before I saw light through the trees and willed Scipio to go faster. The speed potion had worn off Scipio and Buddy a mile ago so Arion was forced to go slowly.

It felt like a millennia before we reached the light and broke through the trees.

I smiled as I caught sight of Camp Half-Blood.

**Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames go to Leo!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jason P.O.V.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling trying to block out the sound of Thalia's yelling.

"Jason! You have to get up" she yelled while shaking me. I looked past her at the clock. It read 14:23. I sighed.

"I don't want to get up today" I muttered. "I'm too tired." Thalia's eyes narrowed.

"You're not tired, you've been in bed all day. This is about Piper, isn't it? You can't let her ruin your life!" Thalia said staring at me. I frowned at her.

"Piper has nothing to do with anything anymore! I'm just tired, okay?" I said angrily. Thalia opened her mouth to reply, but before she could Percy burst into my cabin smiling like the idiot he is sometimes.

"Jason," he said still smiling. "Hurry and get dressed. There are some important people waiting for you." I raised my eyebrows.

"Who?" I asked curiously. Percy smiled mysteriously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out when you're dressed," he said. Then he slipped out the door. I sighed and rolled out of bed. Thalia was still in the room.

"Could I have a little privacy please?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"Right. Of course," she said and left the cabin the same way Percy did. After she left I changed into black skinny jeans, black converse and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I walked out of the cabin.

"Okay, I'm dressed. Now who –"I cut myself off when I saw the people who were standing in front of my cabin. I opened my mouth then closed it.

"Eh, hi" I said stupidly. Reyna smiled at me.

"Hello," she said. Standing next to her were Gwen, Dakota, Frank and Hazel. Reyna reached out and hugged me. I froze for a second because Reyna doesn't usually hug people but then I hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in my ear. "I heard about Piper and I want you to know I will kill her." My arms tightened around her as I swallowed back tears. This was the first time I was showing my emotions after Piper cheated on me.

"Thank-you," I whispered. She pulled away.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation, but I think we should think about where the romans should sleep," a male voice said, sounding amused. I turned to see Percy standing beside my cabin door. His arms were folded across his camp t-shirt and he was standing next to my cabin's door.

"Of course," Reyna said, frowning slightly. "Where are we going to sleep?" She turned to me expectantly.

"Why don't we stay in Jason's cabin?" Hazel suggested. I was caught a little off guard.

"My cabin?" I asked. Hazel smiled.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like there's anyone sleeping there except you, so it's not like we'll be taking someone else's bed," she said. I smiled.

"You've worked it all out," I laughed. She blushed and nodded.

"I'll ask Chiron," I said. Hazel beamed

"He'll be fine with it," Percy said.

"We should probably make sure before unpacking, though," Reyna said. Percy nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Jason," Reyna said turning and walking away. I frowned.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see Chiron." Reyna answered without turning around.

"Now?" I asked confused. Now Reyna turned around.

"We need a place to sleep tonight, Jason" she yelled at me with her hands on her hips.

"Right! Sorry! I just thought we were going to ask later," I said sheepishly while I ran to catch up with her. Reyna waited until I reached her then she smirked at me.

"Catch me if you can," she cried running off. My eyes widened as I watched her run away. Then I sprinted after her.

"Get back here!" I laughed as I ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I got really distracted by school and this story was sort of pushed to the side. I also realized that I haven't done a disclaimer in any other chapters so her it goes: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. That honour lies with Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Hazel P.O.V.<p>

I watched as Jason chased after Reyna. It was shocking to see how much Reyna changed around Jason. She was laughing! It was hard enough to get her to smile in Camp Jupiter but here she was _laughing_.

"Alright guys!" Percy announced. "I know you've already been here but would you like me to show you around? We've built new cabins for a good few of the minor gods since you've last been."

"We don't need a tour but I'd like it if you could introduce me to my new siblings," Dakota said.

"Me too," Gwen chirped.

Percy seemed to think about.

"You know what? Dionysus and Apollo both have too many kids for me to introduce you to each one separately so I'll just point you towards their head councillors and they'll show you your cabin and your siblings. Okay?" Percy said.

"Sounds good," Dakota agreed. Gwen nodded.

"Awesome," Percy said brightly. "This way then."

Percy led us through a maze of cabins until we reached a dazzlingly gold cabin. Light seemed to shine from it and straight into my eyes, blinding me. I had to put up my hands to block the light.

"I'm guessing this is Apollo's cabin," I muttered.

"No doubt," Frank agreed, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Will!" Percy yelled, banging on the door. He waited for a second without stepping back before banging on the door more loudly. "WILL!"

A boy with blond hair and shocking blue eyes threw open the door. It almost hit Percy in the face.

"What do you want?" the boy demanded. Percy jerked his head towards Gwen.

"This is Gwen," he said. "She's Roman and wants to meet her Greek siblings. Gwen," he turned to her. "This is Will, Apollo's head councillor." Gwen smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"You too," he replied and invited her into the cabin.

"You're next, Dakota," Percy said smiling. He restarted our trip through the maze. Our next stop was a purple cabin that needed to be repainted with grapevines growing up the walls and into the windows. The smell was intoxicating. Percy repeated what he did at Apollo's cabin and banged on the door.

"Pollux!" he yelled. The door opened almost immediately to reveal a small eight-year-old girl. She stared up at Percy with wide violet eyes.

"Pollux is at the lava wall," she mumbled. A pucker appeared between her eyes as she frowned. "I'm not allowed on it. I'm too little. Pollux says I'd hurt myself."

"I'm sorry, Emily," Percy said to the girl. "You'll be allowed to climb it when you're ten." He smiled at the girl like he was trying to make her feel better. She smiled back.

"Bye, Percy," she said before closing the door

Percy turned back around to us and started jogging in the direction we'd just come from. We quickly followed him and soon saw an enormous climbing wall dripping with lava. A group of kids wearing orange t-shirts were gathered around the bottom and must have been watching the five kids on the wall.

"Don't yell at the climbers," Percy instructed us. "We don't want to distract them."

I nodded but didn't see the reason we couldn't distract them until we got closer: wrapped around the climbing wall was a lake of lava.

_Wow_, I thought. _They don't call it the lava wall for nothing_.

I heard Percy sigh in relief beside me and turned.

"There's Pollux!" he said while pointing at a short boy with curly brown hair. I was expecting him to yell like he did before but that probably would have distracted the climbers so he opted for tapping Pollux on the shoulder instead.

"Pollux," he said and pointed at Dakota. "This is Dakota. He's Roman so introduce to his Greek siblings, will you?"

Pollux shrugged.

"No problem," he said.

"Great," Percy smiled.

He walked back to Frank and me and smiled.

"Just us left!" he said brightly. "Let's make our way to the mess hall. It's probably almost dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished! Jason and Reyna will make a reappearance in the next chapter. All reviews are appreciated! <strong>


End file.
